


Lineup

by whaticameherefor



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Cocky Ian Gallagher, Dirty Talk, GW2020, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nipple Play, Thirsty Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaticameherefor/pseuds/whaticameherefor
Summary: When Ian’s gaze finally reached the other man’s face, he was hit with this intense wave ofdesire. Ian’s lips quirked up in a half-smile and he flicked his eyes down this guy’s body just one more time as if he was asking a question. What that question was he had no fuckin’ clue but apparently, the brunet knew the answer. The guy smiled slyly and tilted his chin up back at him.Holy fuck.Ian couldn’t believe his luck. There was this hot ass man sending him vibes right now. Not just gay vibes; this guy was serving himI definitely want to fuck youvibes. So he decided to say fuck it. He was gonna give as good as he was getting.“It’s not necessarily the way he looks,” Ian answered, at last, still unable to take his eyes off this mystery man. “More like a vibe I’m getting.” Ian grinned, eyes brimming with a challenge. “Plus, I justreallyhope he is ‘cause he’sexactlymy type and I kinda don’t wanna leave here today without his number if he’s actually gay.”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 74
Kudos: 250
Collections: Gallavich Week 2020





	Lineup

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUpSP1WVR84). Thought it would be a really fun meet-cute for Ian and Mickey, and Gallavich Week gave me the perfect excuse to write it!
> 
> Did this have to get porny? No. Did I do it anyway? Yes. I feel it's on brand for them lol. Hope you enjoy!

“Alright, Ian, last one before the wrap-up, and then we’re all finished here.”

“Great.” Ian was swinging back and forth on the balls of his feet, snapping his fingers on both of his hands and pounding his fist against his open palm. He was getting antsy and repeated the gestures a few more times, getting restless again.

When he’d agreed to do this web video thing he’d thought it would be easy money. And it was. Kinda fun, too, if he was being honest. All he had to do was guess the sexuality of a bunch of strangers. He’d done pretty well, actually. Didn’t think he’d made too big of an ass of himself when he got it wrong and got a surprising number of people right. But at this point he’d been at the studio for hours already and he was getting hungry and tired. He was just ready to go, kick back and relax in his empty apartment with a beer, maybe a bowl, too. He couldn’t wait to get home.

So, he was looking forward to breezing through this last one and then getting the hell outta there. He remained facing forward as the last person stepped up into frame and only when he felt someone else’s presence next to him did he turn around to greet them.

Ian froze. _Holy fuck, this guy’s gorgeous_. Ian’s eyes flitted to the other guy’s obvious features: black hair, beautiful pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and perfect pouty pink lips. _Fuck, those lips. They’d be perfect for—_

“So, what do you think his sexuality is?” Came the voice of the producer, shocking Ian out of his dirty daydream. 

Ian took the opportunity to fully stare down the man in front of him. He had on a black tank top, light-wash jeans, and Timberlands. Style-wise pretty simple, similar to Ian’s own look of a dark green top and gray jeans, but still this guy was incredibly sexy. He was shorter than Ian, which Ian loved, but he was still built. Thanks to the lack of sleeves, Ian could see the muscles of the guy’s biceps flexing as he crossed his arms over his toned chest and planted his feet firmly on the ground. Ian could see part of a tattoo on the underside of his lower forearm and more scattered on his knuckles. He was struck with a compulsion to suck those fingers into his mouth one by one. He resisted, barely.

Ian debated for a moment whether or not he should try to contain his heated gaze as he trailed his eyes up and down the other man’s body. In the end, he decided he didn’t give a flying fuck about hiding his desire for this guy. If he wasn’t gay and receptive, no big deal, he’d probably never see him again after this. But he was hot, so if there was even a whiff of a chance, he’d jump at it. His intense inspection was rewarded with a quirked eyebrow and flirtatious smile. 

_Jackpot._

Without taking his eyes off the brunet, Ian replied, “Gay.”

“What makes you think that?” The producer chimed in, once again interrupting Ian imagining this guy sinking down to his knees in front of him. “Is there something in his appearance that helped you decide? His clothes? Body language?”

Ian dragged his eyes up and down the other man’s body again under the guise of evaluating whatever the producer had asked him. He wasn’t really paying attention though, he was too focused on the fact that he clearly just saw the brunet’s chest twitch. _Jesus, this guy._

When Ian’s gaze finally reached the other man’s face, he was hit with this intense wave of _desire_. Ian’s lips quirked up in a half-smile and he flicked his eyes down this guy’s body just one more time as if he was asking a question. What that question was he had no fuckin’ clue but apparently, the brunet knew the answer. The guy smiled slyly and tilted his chin up back at him.

 _Holy fuck._ Ian couldn’t believe his luck. There was this hot ass man sending him vibes right now. Not just gay vibes; this guy was serving him _I definitely want to fuck you_ vibes. So he decided to say fuck it. He was gonna give as good as he was getting. 

“It’s not necessarily the way he looks,” Ian answered, at last, still unable to take his eyes off this mystery man. “More like a vibe I’m getting.” Ian grinned, eyes brimming with a challenge. “Plus, I just _really_ hope he is ‘cause he’s _exactly_ my type and I kinda don’t wanna leave here today without his number if he’s actually gay.”

The other guy chuckled and both eyebrows rose up once more. He brought his hand up to scratch at his nose, but Ian saw what he was really doing — hiding a full-blown smile. Pride swelled within him, happy he was able to crack this guy so quickly. He had a beautiful smile and Ian wanted to see it again.

“Do you want to ask him any other questions or is that it? That your final guess?”

“Can I see your tattoos?” Ian asked after some deliberation. He held out his hand and pointed to the other man’s knuckles. The guy formed both hands into fists and raised them up so Ian could read them.

_FUCK U-UP_

Yeah, Ian was fucked up alright. Fucked up on this black-haired, blue-eyed, slip of a man.

He decided to be bold and rubbed at the letters on the guy’s left hand in a soothing motion, left then right, back and forth across all four fingers, letting his thumb rest on the other man’s hand for a few beats. When he looked up, their eyes locked on to each other’s and Ian momentarily forgot how to breathe. He felt stunned — like an electric charge ran through him where they touched, the man’s searing gaze fixed on him.

He cleared his throat and stepped back, putting his hands behind his back because he couldn’t trust his own limbs not to reach out to touch this dude again.

“So, is Ian here right with his guess?”

The mystery brunet glanced over to the offscreen producer when he realized someone had spoken to him but his focus returned back to Ian immediately after, sending yet another thrill through Ian.

Ian raised his eyebrows at the other man in a silent _“Well?”_

He could swear the guy paused for dramatic effect _for-fuckin-ever_ just to be a dick.

He nodded a few times, grinning before he confirmed, “Yeah, yeah. I’m gay.”

Ian’s stomach was doing fucking cartwheels and before he could think better of it, he blurted out, “Thank fuck.” He should have been embarrassed how easily that slipped out, worried they’d have to bleep it out in post or whatever, but as he stared into this man’s eyes, he didn’t really give a shit. He felt drawn to this guy and he was gonna let himself be pulled.

He slid a little closer and extended his hand smoothly. The guy stepped forward to meet him and took his hand easily. “I’m Ian.”

“Mickey.”

They shook hands for much longer than necessary before someone off camera shouted, “Alright guys, that’s enough.” They both laughed as their hands dropped to their sides, but they still stayed right where they were. 

“Alright,” another voice called out. “We can cut there, think we already got what we needed out of this one.” A few light chuckles ran through the behind the scenes crew.

Ian smiled sheepishly at Mickey who bit his lip as he walked backward a few steps before turning to join the other people Ian had already interacted with during the segment. He wasn’t shy about watching Mickey’s ass as he walked away, Ian’s eyes dropping to it immediately the moment he turned. It was fuckin’ magnificent; he knew it would be. Those jeans were doing absolute wonders for the perfect bubble butt they were concealing from the world. Ian wanted to do unspeakable things to it.

Ian sighed as Mickey disappeared into the darkness behind the camera line and tried to focus on finishing out the day. They quickly shot a final thoughts section before Ian and everyone else disbursed to ensure all disclosures were signed and checks were collected.

The entire time he was getting his paperwork sorted, he couldn’t get Mickey out of his head. They had a really intense, instant connection. He felt it. He was sure Mickey felt it, too. He’d never experienced anything like that before; he couldn’t let it go. Ian needed to find him before he left and get his fucking number.

Ian wandered over to the craft services table, still fucking starving, but intently keeping one eye out for jet black hair. He grabbed some food intending to take it on the go when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. 

He whirled around, and for the second time that day, Ian was met with the glorious sight of Mickey. “Hey,” he breathed happily.

“Hey.”

There was a moment of silence before they both tried to start speaking at the same time:

“I’m so glad I found you before—” Ian started as Mickey said, “So, if you were serious ‘bout getting—”

They both laughed awkwardly and Mickey motioned for Ian to speak first. Ian smiled softly, he couldn’t help it. “I was just sayin’, I’m glad I found you before you left.”

“I found _you_ , actually, is what happened.” 

“Semantics.”

Mickey rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a napkin. He held it up between his index and middle finger and said, “If you were serious before. Here’s my number.” Ian couldn’t resist grabbing the outstretched napkin before Mickey could even finish speaking. Mickey laughed before continuing, “Use it sometime.”

Ian tucked it into his front pocket, keeping his hands tucked in, again for fear of reaching out to pull Mickey against him. They were in the middle of the studio, for christ’s sake. He needed to pull himself together. “I will. It was really good to meet you, Mickey.” 

Mickey contemplated Ian for a moment as his tongue darted out and licked at the corner of his lips, his mouth dropping open for a beat before wetting his bottom lip and biting down on it. Ian couldn’t take his eyes off Mickey's mouth the entire time and he was pretty sure the fucker did that shit on purpose. He forced his gaze up to Mickey’s eyes and the heat was still there; the staredown that he’d given Ian on camera that had him half hard ever since was still as intense as it was earlier. Watching Mickey’s tongue, his dick twitched as he imagined it licking many, many things on his body. “I uh, saw some random closets and shit around here.” He looked around to make sure no one was in the near vicinity. He tipped his head in the direction of the hallway. “Think maybe you wanna?”

“Fuck yeah,” Ian breathed.

***

Mickey pushed Ian backward through a door, slamming him back into the shelves as they stumbled into a closet — a supply closet Ian supposed, as paperclips, pens, and post-its came crashing down around him. Mickey licked and sucked at Ian’s neck as he snaked a hand up underneath Ian’s shirt to drag a thumb across his nipple, pulling an unexpected moan from Ian.

He dipped down to lift Mickey up by his knees and walked him back against the shelves on the other side of the closet. Mickey grunted as his back hit the shelving while Ian attached his mouth to Mickey’s neck, licking and sucking all over in apology. Mickey gasped as their dicks aligned and grazed each other in this position; Ian ground down against Mickey, making him whimper and curse from the sensation. Ian relished in every noise he managed to squeeze out of Mickey, silently promising himself that he’d learn all the sounds Mickey made while being pleasured. 

He pushed Mickey’s tank up roughly and dipped his head down to lick at a nipple. He pulled off, reached for Mickey’s hands just to pin them above Mickey’s head. He held both wrists together with one hand and ran the other down Mickey’s chest before latching on to one nipple as his tongue lavished the other nipple with attention. 

Mickey’s moans got too loud at a particularly hard nipple pinch, enjoying Ian’s ministrations a little too much. Ian quickly covered his mouth and whispered in his ear, “Shh, you gotta be quiet, do you wanna get caught?”

“You know if you put my dick in your mouth, it’ll be half as loud.”

Ian chuckled as he gripped the dick in question and stroked it roughly a few times through Mickey’s jeans. “No, it won’t. ‘Cause I’m gonna make you wanna scream.” 

Mickey leaned back, jutting his hips out so Ian could get to work, eyebrows raised high on his forehead, smirking playfully. Ian’s hands flew to Mickey’s waist, making quick work of the button and zipper before tugging them down over Mickey’s thighs. He dropped down to his knees and couldn’t help licking Mickey’s dick over his boxer briefs as he carefully lifted the waistband of Mickey’s underwear over his rock hard dick before pushing them down to join his jeans. 

Ian bit down on a juicy part of Mickey’s thick thigh before he dragged his pointer and middle finger along the sides of Mickey’s cock to help guide it into his mouth. _Fuck, he tasted good._

Ian started out with slow, tantalizing licks and sucks at the head, working Mickey up sufficiently before he swallowed Mickey down as far as he could go, pulling out all the stops to ensure Mickey was putty in his hands.

“You got condoms? You think we got enough time to fuck?” Mickey asked after a few minutes, sounding wrecked, like he needed Ian’s dick _now_. Fuck, did Ian want to give it to him. 

He wanted to be inside Mickey but this was not the time nor the place — he didn’t want to quickly and quietly bang him in a supply closet in the middle of a film studio with a hundred people roaming around outside of the doors. 

Instead, he walked his hand up Mickey’s chest and shoved two fingers into Mickey’s mouth; instantly, Mickey was salivating all over Ian’s digits. 

“No, no, no.” He said as he slithered up Mickey’s torso, removing his fingers from Mickey’s mouth to play with his nipples again. Ian kissed him deeply before he whispered against Mickey’s lips, “The first time I fuck you is gonna be on a bed ‘cause I’m gonna make you pass the fuck out from how many times I make you come.”

“Fuck, man,” Mickey groaned, clearly imagining the possibilities. “You’re kinda a cocky little shit, huh?” Mickey was grinning and Ian could tell that even though Mickey put up a tough front, he was actually turned on by his confidence.

“Mhhmm.” Ian nodded playfully while he sunk to his knees again, snickering. “I’m gonna destroy that ass, Mick.”

“Oh is that what you think, huh? You going with bottom? Since you’re _so good_ at guessing.”

Ian suddenly turned Mickey around, Mickey’s hands darting out to grip the shelves instinctively. Ian’s hands slid up the backs of Mickey’s thighs before landing on his ass. He massaged Mickey’s cheeks roughly for a bit before parting them and thumbing at Mickey’s hole. Mickey’s head dropped down against a shelf with a whispered, “Fuck.”

“Yeah, you’re a bottom,” Ian chuckled, helping Mickey turn around before taking Mickey’s dick in his hand again to guide it back to his mouth.

Mickey grabbed onto the back of Ian’s head, threading his fingers through the red strands. The motion caused Ian’s head to fall back and their eyes met. Mickey bucked up, forcing his dick deeper down Ian’s throat. Ian groaned at the inadvertent deep-throat attempt and Mickey grabbed onto the shelves, the feeling of Ian’s hot, wet mouth surrounding him making him weak in the knees. He figured that was a sign Mickey was probably getting close so he renewed his efforts.

Ian felt Mickey tapping on his shoulder in warning, too busy biting down on his lip, Ian noticed smugly, to keep from screaming, to say anything. Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s ass and squeezed, breathing in the scent of Mickey as he started to come down Ian’s throat.

Once he was sure Mickey was done he pulled back, wiping at his lips with his thumb. Mickey grabbed his wrist, pulling him up to standing before sucking Ian’s thumb into his mouth. “So fuckin’ sexy,” Ian groaned and ripped his thumb out so he could kiss the life out of Mickey.

Mickey dropped his hand to Ian’s crotch to presumably start returning the favor and his eyes widened. “Holy shit, you feel huge. How big are you?”

“Nine inches.” Ian shrugged noncommittally. Sometimes, that was a deal-breaker for guys. Sometimes, it was a huge turn-on. He held his breath waiting for Mickey’s reaction.

“And you wanted to suck _my_ dick? The fuck?”

Ian grinned, pleased at this development, and shrugged again — playfully this time. “I like cock. Like sucking it.”

Mickey shook his head as he pulled up his pants and started to right himself. “Fuckin’ rude, is all I’m sayin’. Havin’ that and not fuckin’ me with it.”

Ian laughed and crowded Mickey up against the shelves. “Don’t worry, we’re on the same page about how awesome it’s gonna be to have my dick in your ass.”

“You don’t need me to?” Mickey gestured to Ian’s crotch.

“Nah, I’m good. Gonna be thinking ‘bout that non-stop when I leave though. Definitely jerking off tonight thinking about you coming down my throat, too.”

Mickey surged up and kissed Ian feverishly. “Fuck, you and your dirty talk, man.”

“Oh, you like that?” Ian asked as he played with the straps on Mickey’s shirt. “Noted.”

“So,” Mickey ventured. “I don’t have any plans for tonight. Ya know, if you were to use that number. I’d be around.”

Ian smiled, already deeply smitten with this magnetic man. “Well, it just so happens that I live alone and I love having company over.”

“I bet you do.”

Ian laughed, too enamored to hold back. “I definitely want to see you tonight. In my bed, underneath me, begging me for my—”

“Alright, alright. You’re relentless, you know that?”

“I _am_ gonna see you tonight, right?”

Mickey grabbed Ian by his shirt to bring him in for a kiss. Ian’s hands cupped Mickey’s face, deepening the kiss, teasing Mickey’s bottom lip with his tongue. Mickey’s tongue darted out to meet Ian’s, and they massaged one another’s, Ian taking charge and chasing Mickey’s tongue with his own. 

Ian pulled back and dipped his mouth to Mickey’s neck, just below his ear. He licked the shell of Mickey’s ear and nibbled at the lobe. “While you’re away, just imagine my tongue buried in your ass tonight.”

“Jesus Christ, man. You’re gonna kill me before I even make it over later.” Mickey’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at the notification. “Shit, it’s later than I thought. I gotta run, but um—” He darted forward to press a quick, chaste kiss on Ian’s lips. “—Text me your address and shit. I’ll see you tonight.”

Mickey cautiously reached for the doorknob and poked his head out to see how many people they’d be dealing with. “Coast is clear. Wait a minute after I leave before you go.”

“I know the drill. Trust me, this isn’t my first closet romp rodeo, Mickey.” 

All Ian got in reply was a middle finger through the opening after Mickey had successfully dipped out into the hallway, prompting Ian to smile. He waited the requisite amount of time before slipping out of the closet too, a smile on his face he couldn’t shake even if he tried. 

A five-minute internet clip had flipped his life upside down and he could feel the anticipation building underneath his skin.

He was still tired and hungry and just wanted to get home.

But he couldn’t fucking wait for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think 💜
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://whaticameherefor.tumblr.com/) and come talk about Ian and Mickey with me!


End file.
